<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smart Wishes by probablysmut1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591292">Smart Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysmut1234/pseuds/probablysmut1234'>probablysmut1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Arabian Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Deception, Gay, M/M, Magic, Modern Day, Possession, powers, slight non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysmut1234/pseuds/probablysmut1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I summon a jinn, but use my wishes in a clever way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smart Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m really struggling to do anything because I just started high school and I’m so tired. So sorry if this doesn’t happen.</p><p>This first chapter is just some background, the smut is the next one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After days of planning I sat down at my desk and stared at the urn in front of me. There was nothing marking it out of the ordinary, except for the symbols carved into the rim. </p><p>I took in a deep breath, quelling all the doubts that were constantly rising in my mind telling me how dangerous this is. I reached with a shaky hand and firmly twisted the lid off of the pot. There was a ethereal whooshing sound as the magical seal broke, releasing its captive. </p><p>A red cloud filled the air above my desk, figured morphing and distorting inside. Then I heard a voice, booming but inside my mind.<br/>
“What puny mortal has released me from my prison!” The figures finally settled on an indescribable face, staring into my soul. “I have brought you here to ask for your wishes, but not in the normal way,” I announced, looking confidently up.<br/>
“You think you can succeed where hundreds of others have failed? I doubt it. I will consume your life force like I have the others!”<br/>
“Perhaps wait to hear my wishes before making such a bold statement,” I said. </p><p>Maybe the jinn heard something in voice, because the face-like apparition seemed to become curious. “Fine, I will hear you out.”<br/>
“Okay first you must understand that this deal will benefit you. I promise to use my last wish to free you, on the condition that there is no trickery.”<br/>
“Hmm, nobody has made me an offer like that before,” the jinn’s figure started becoming more human and settled on the floor next to me. The face was one of pure greed. “I will grant you whatever you want if you keep that promise.”</p><p>“Well my first wish is this: I wish for the ability to grant myself and others wishes,” I said with an air of confidence. “A smart wish indeed.”<br/>
“And my second wish is that there are no conditions to my first wish,” I stated.<br/>
“Ahah, very clever,” the jinn laughed, “Well it is done, now fufill your promise.”<br/>
“Alright, I wish you were free from your prison.” And just like that the urn crumbled and the jinn flew off, ending this magical encounter.</p><p>Well I had some very good ideas on how I would use my new power.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>